kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoorToNothing
You got it? Gears Project = Finished userbox for your hard work Dissidia Keyblades I'm trying to add the stats of the keyblades. It's really hard to get some of the gears like the pandora gear and pandora gear+. Once you get it in english, you can help put the stats. It's a tough job. (Well actually a long job) --Xsonicdragon 05:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) you did CONGRADULATIONS Trust Granted Hi, DoorToNothing! You are now entrusted with a rollback function. You now carry a heavier responsibility than most for this wiki. Also, remember that this function does not make your position higher than a normal user. Congratulations and good luck ^^ BLUER一番 03:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) DTN, Can you help Limit Breaks Page You know, we still haven't settled whether limit breaks should be with limits or not. I don't want that to happen, but there is still the thing that says whether we should combine it with limits.--Xsonicdragon 22:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it's been settled to leave it seperate. I just need to sneak over to that page and remove the Merge template... -.- --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 23:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Are we really allowed to do that? I thought we couldn't take it away until it was resolved officially (and by officially, i meant that it was full discussed). Though the discussion did go off track.--Xsonicdragon 03:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Can you help New blog Mini-Games Template and other questions My thoughts exactly, accomplice, er, ally, er...whatever. You get my vibe, catch my drift, are in zingo with my lingo.... OK, I'll shut up now...Ttyl! EternalNothingnessXIII 00:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks and Also we need Ability Protect on KH wikia Thanks for helping edit Oathkeeper and Oblivion page. I really appreciate it since this is the first page I created (not including Zantetsuken, which i had to change it from being a redirect to Sleights). We should also make a page for the ability Protect. It is Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix exclusive ability and it is only for a few of the mushroom weapons for Goofy. There is protect, protera, and protega. What it does is sometimes make Goofy take no damage. Protect has a 10% chance, Protera i think has a 20% chance, and Protega has a 40% chance.--Xsonicdragon 01:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) First of all, it's Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, not Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+, or Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The middle of those refers to the combination of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Re:CoM. There also is no colon in the name. As for the Protect ability, go ahead if you think that you have enough information on the abilities. Make sure that you know which shields provide these abilities, and the percentages of taking no damage for Goofy. Some information may be on those shields' articles. Just make one page and two redirects if you do make this, not three seperate articles. Thanks!--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Go go GO! I can't make thunder boost page I can't make the thunder boost page. When i save it, it says it looks like spam 222. I don't get it. Can you help me?--Xsonicdragon 23:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Music Layout Change? Hey You just need to put in }} Archive Dissidia Continued Talk Bubbles - I WANT TO MASTER THEM BY THE END OF THE WEEK I plan to remodel my character theme next year, and I want to master talk bubbles so I don't have to annoy you or Xiggie or SSC to make them any longer. I tried making some examples, but the templates don't show up. I only have the coding for 3 emotions...what am I doing wrong? I want to use these skills to help new users, as well...And something is screwy in terms of formatting w/ the code when I paste it... Remember that these aren't changes I need now...but for the future.EternalNothingnessXIII 00:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) }| } }}| }| } }}| }| } }} }}}}}} }}} }}} }}} Category:UserTalk templates First of all, why did you add nowiki tags? That makes all coding unaffected by wiki-code. I removed those, because they display pure jumbled code, which just looks absolutely horrible. There's alot of unnecessary doing and tags in this coding that don't display on talk pages. You would have to put them into a template page to get this to work. Plus, it uses emotions. I don't think that emotions display on talk pages. Talk bubbles aren't at all difficult to learn; just play around with your talk bubble. If you're still using the incredibley code-heavy form of a talkbubble with non-curved edges, convert it to Xiggie template... now. That is the template that is to be used for any newly-created templates.--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 00:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, suit yourself then. If you feel that Xiggie can be more helpful, than so be it. He probably will be, as he is much better than me with coding.--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 00:27, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Worth it? Timer I need you to take a look at this Re:Featured Users You may email me using the function. BLUER一番 03:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Should we make a page for Ability Unit from 358/2 Days From what i just found out, no weapons in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days have abilities by themselves. The abilities are from equipping ability units, which give the ability to the weapon, though the ability differs for each gear and it differs for each person. Should we make an ability Unit page since this greatly affects the weapon each character uses? But i don't think i'm good enough. This is all the info i can give you other than equipping 1 ability unit on the zero gear for Roxas makes oathkeeper, two make serendipitous pair, and three makes Oathkeeper and Oblivion.--Xsonicdragon 02:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I guarentee you that I can write a great article on ability units once I get the strategy guide on September 29th. Until then, we should wait until we have more information. However, you are completely correct that weapons in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days do not have abilities alone; they need ability units to give them abilities.--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 03:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, mind if I barge in :P I've played the japanese game a bit, and I can safely say this: Each weapon (except for the gearless Kingdom Key) has at least one ability, most often related to combos (Combo plus, Air Combo plus, Aerial Spiral, etc.). You can add other abilities as well, but not to the weapon itself, but to you. In this image, you can see all of the abilities (they have yellow background). The row of things that are in the middle-left (red background, one looks like a "target", the others say 'P', 'G', 'M' and 'S'), are the ability units, and they are the things that are "connected" to the Weapons, giving them more accuracy/strength/magic/speed/whatnot. get it? I think that we should create a page for the Ability units, that has information on all of them. Since they are only 5, seperated articles would look stubby and small... - Iceboy'' '' 08:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Any way I could contribute? I've already created a Mission Mode Page...what other aspects are we missing? And what we'll do in terms of articles on missions is still a mystery...shall we merge them to a world page, create short, stubbed articles and try and fill them with as much as we can, or just create a page that details each mission briefly? [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII ::::I think that we should add a short description on every mission on the Mission Mode page, or create a page for all the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Missions (either a new page, or a subpage of the KH Days page (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days/Missions'')) - 'Iceboy '' 12:22, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I've also updated Mission Mode's page...doesn't make sense to put the articles on missions there...but I've updated w/ the character "playing as" things we've seemed to have added. Now that they're at Mission Mode's page at long last, we should delete the "Playing As ___" from the respected pages so we don't repeat text. [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII Maybe we should also make a separate page about each mission in story mode, like what enemies/bosses are in there and who accompanies Roxas and stuff. Maybe a guide for each mission too might help.--Xsonicdragon 21:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree that we should start with creating only one page for the ability units. If we start to collect lots of information on them, we can seperate them out into five pages. I personally hope that we get to that point where we can have a seperate page for each Gear, unless if it has appeared in a previous game, just not as a Gear. As for multiple missions articles, I say no. We already have 200+ stubs thanks to all of the new Days weapons, and adding 300+ missions won't exactly look very good in terms of length. Once it's been released in NA in two weeks, I think we should put them into a seperate page, i.e. Xiggie's ideas. And ENX, there is a BIG PROBLEM with your signature. It turns text after it gray, like the word Nothingness in your signature. This looks very bad, and has been happening across the Wiki for a while. You need to add directly after where you put the colored/linked text, as I've done in your first signature in this topic. Thank you.--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 22:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) You've got a point. Maybe we should start a walkthrough section though. There are more Kingdom Hearts games now. Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Also we could make a walkthrough for the remakes since they have a few slight differences than the original. This is only a suggestion for people who want walkthroughs though and probably not many people would like the idea.--Xsonicdragon 01:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Notice from Xion4Ever Alright, thought I was forgetting something with that. Thanks for fixing it! I'll ask from now on..he's been making incorrect edits lately (and is confused about them a little) so I thought it'd help. Sorry!--Xion4ever 23:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) XEworks Wow, that was good. I already subscribed (I'm not really sure how i would say it). Can't wait for future productions.--Xsonicdragon 21:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Drop by :*slips by while humming Mission:Impossible theme* DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! Damn I r a good stalker... >.> *slinks away* -- 03:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) FYI Not as Close, Roxas... Pirate Ship - Phantom Storm Iceland Pull/Push chart Hot Topic Clothes